wansapanataymfandomcom-20200214-history
Wansapanataym: The Movie
Wansapanataym: The Movie (or simply Wansapanataym) is 1999 fantasy drama Filipino film. It is the film adaption of the TV series of the same name. Synopsis Such a magical opportunity is given to Gary (Christopher de Leon) when he is brought back to earth through the prayers of his daughter, Anna (Shaina Magdayao). Barbiel (Serena Dalrymple) is a little guardian angel who feels miserable because she has been failing terribly in her missions. So , Michael Arcangel (Jericho Rosales) takes back her wings. Michael, assigns her as Anna's guardian angel. Moved by Anna's wish to see her father again, Barbiel brings Gary back to life. His time on earth, however, will be limited. Gary returns to earth but lost all memories of his past life. Anna is heartbroken that her father doesn't recognize her. Gary driven by a strange impulse to search for something buried in the town's graveyard. Soon he crosses paths with people he knew and his memory starts to return. Gary's time on earth will soon come to an end. He wants to spend time with Anna and find his wife Sylvia (Angel Aquino). What can Barbiel do to help Gary and Anna? Will Barbiel be able to earn back her wings? Cast Gary Asurin movie.jpg|Gary Asurin Anna movie.jpg|Anna|link=|linktext= Sylvia Enriquez movie.jpg|Sylvia Enriquez|link=|linktext= Barbiel movie.jpg|Barbiel|link=|linktext= Lola Besing movie.jpg|Lola Besing|link=|linktext= Chitay Enriquez movie.jpg|Chitay Enriquez|link=|linktext= Barok movie.jpg|Barok|link=|linktext= Victor Enriquez movie.jpg|Victor Enriquez|link=|linktext= Michael Arcangel movie.jpg|Michael Arcangel|link=|linktext= Caloy movie.jpg|Caloy|link=|linktext= Barok's goon, Frank movie.jpg|Barok's goon, Frank|link=|linktext= Barok's goon, Estong movie.jpg|Barok's goon, Estong|link=|linktext= Barok's goon, Alex movie.jpg|Barok's goon, Alex|link=|linktext= Barok's goon movie.jpg|Barok's goon|link=|linktext= Butchok movie.jpg|Butchok|link=|linktext= Butchok's friend movie.jpg|Butchok's friend|link=|linktext= Bulilit movie.jpg|Bulilit|link=|linktext= housewife movie.jpg|housewife|link=|linktext= housewife's daughter movie.jpg|housewife's daughter|link=|linktext= sheriff movie.jpg|sheriff|link=|linktext= nurse movie.jpg|nurse|link=|linktext= addicts movie.jpg|addict|link=|linktext= addict, Cesar movie.jpg|addict, Cesar|link=|linktext= addict 1 movie.jpg|addict 1|link=|linktext= addict 2 movie.jpg|addict 2|link=|linktext= gardener movie.jpg|gardener|link=|linktext= Enriquez's Driver, Antonio movie.jpg|Enriquez's Driver, Antonio|link=|linktext= sampaguita buyer movie.jpg|sampaguita buyer|link=|linktext= monster movie.jpg|monster|link=|linktext= businessman movie.jpg|businessman|link=|linktext= club owner movie.jpg|club owner|link=|linktext= GRO movie.jpg|GRO|link=|linktext= Angel Uriel movie.jpg|Angel Uriel|link=|linktext= angel 1 movie.jpg|angel|link=|linktext= angel movie.jpg|angels|link=|linktext= Opening credits Ending credits Developement Because of the sucess of the fantasy drama anthology series, Star Cinema decided to make a film adaption of the tv series. In the early drafts, Wansapanataym The Movie is supposed to be an anthology film but they decided to make it as a one story. Home media Wansapanataym:The Movie was released as a VHS Tape in late 1999. Years later, they released it into VCDs. It's still unknown if Star Cinema will be having a DVD version of this film. Crew Opening credits |Jakie Y. Liu}} |Albert Michael Idioma}} |Jaime Fabregas}} |Lyra Porras Garzon}} |Mayra Ignacio|Mayra Ignacio, FEGMP}} |Romeo Gonzales|Romeo Gonzales, PDGP}} |Ricardo Jose Trofeo|Ricardo Jose Trofeo, FSC}} |Shaira Mella-Salvador}} |Tess V. Fuentes}} |Malou N. Santos}} |Charo Santos-Concio}} |Johnny Manahan}} Ending credits |Alex Magbanua}} |Roger Velilia|Roger Velilia, ADPM}} |George Tutanes|George Tutanes, PSC}} |Jojo Briza}} |Cathy Camarillo}} |Emma Hizola}} |Karen Domingo}} |Leslie Baltazar}} |Cecille Baun}} |Jay Javier}} |Bert Habal}} |Jane Fran}} |Dennis Alberto}} |Kerry Asuncion}} |Boyet Aquino}} |Cesar Mozo}} |Raul Agravante|Raul Agravante, SPGP}} |Ralph Tabbu}} |Avon Vinarao}} |Willy Sayat}} |Albert Oblina}} |Remy Aquino}} |Reyneth Lapid}} / |Chito Almacen}} |Manuel Bautista}} |Joselito Enriquez}} |Joey Malverde}} |Rodrigo Capiral}} |Orlando Ilagan}} |Concordio Pobe}} |Jessie Capiral}} |Roden Pua}} |Johnny Cacao}} |Zacarias Acebu}} |Ponciano Manila}} |Hermie Rosario}} |Jose Vargas}} |Pascual Condiman}} / |Ernesto Lavarino}} |Antonio Quijano}} / |Ricardo Toralba}} |Rafael Tijol}} / |Sonny Soriano}} |Joey Galapin}} |Manolito Ampon}} |Joselito Pascual}} |Joseph Olfindo}} |Michelle Pineda}} |Aris Endriga}} |Myrian Salangad}} |William Cabahit}} |Gerry Milan}} POST PRODUCTION DEPARTMENT Manager Elmer M. Buencamino Post Production Supervisor Nanette Castro Post Production Assistant Emma Hizola Lab Coordinator Albert M. Feliciano Dubbing Supervisors Lucy Quinto Mae Ann Adonis Office Coordinator Abbigail Vizcarra Post Production Facilities Roadrunner Network, Inc. Post Prodiction Drivers Roger Asedilla Tony Gata Virgilio Punzalan ROADRUNNER NETWORK, INC. Visual Effects Producer Dodge S. Ledesma Digital Compositing Artist Ian Chiu Hontanosas Richard Francia Dayan Enriquez Ryan "Hamaring" Grimarez Carol Bernaldez Assistant Film Editors Mina B. Ramos Anabel W. Magalona Assistant Avid Editor Fiona Marie S. Borres Dallies Editors Willy Paloma Jun de Guzman On-line Editor Dino C. Yasay Project Coordinator Carmela C. Excolar Jann S. Nagasangan Telecine Operators Norman Santos Ely B. Caragian Roberto Q. Nicolas TOC Engineering Department Supervising Audio Engineers Arnold Reodica Addiss Tabong SFX/Foley Editors Maximo A. Vasquez, II Alex J. Tomboc ADR Editors Aurel P. Bilbao Lambert A. Casas, Jr. Arnel S. Francia Ricardo L. Loberto, Jr. Angelica A. Reyes Reggie Quindoyos Film Processing & Negative Handling Star Film Laboratories Release Prints Lyn Pictures, Inc. Digital Editing & Negative Handling Facilities Pre Post, Inc Roadrunner Network, Inc. Digital Sound Recording Audio Post Inc. Roadrunner Network, Inc BOOKING AND DISTRIBUTION Distribution Manager Angie Yu-Pineda Booking Manager Dory Jacila }} Gallery 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png wansapanataym-moviestills.jpg scene1.jpg scene2.jpg scene3.jpg scene4.jpg scene5.jpg scene7.jpg scene8.jpg scene9.jpg scene10.jpg scene11.jpg scene12.jpg scene15.jpg scene16.jpg scene17.jpg scene18.jpg scene19.jpg boyet_and_kids.jpg|Serena, Boyet and Shaina boyet_angel_shaina.jpg boyet_shaina.jpg Quotes *''Oh my gulay? ''-Barbiel *''Two pogi points for you! ''-Barbiel *''I love you Itay!'' -Anna *''Kailangan bigyan mo ako ng konting panahon para makasanayan kung maging isang ama ''- Gary *''A mother plus father equals a baby'' -Barbiel *''Bata bata, paano siya ginawa'' -Barbiel *''Ilang beses ko bang kailangan sabihin sa iyo na hindi ako Diyos! Siya lang ang makapag desisyon sa bagay na iyan'' -Barbiel Trivia *Wansapanataym: The Movie is supposed to have three episodes in the film but they changed it to only one episode. *The film is reminiscent of Kapirasong Langit. *Johnny Manahan is the director of the film which is the first director of Wansapanataym. *The theme song used in the film is faster and orchestrated. *The original theme song of the TV series used in the trailer.